The Kittens
by fluterchang
Summary: Akaya found some new kittens. What do you think he'll do with 'em? Oneshot


**Hey all! This is one of the **_**weird**_** fics that I write. I just found out that our cat gave birth… again. Then suddenly the idea popped into my head just as I was washing the dishes…**

_Day 1: Kittens and Questions_

"NEE- SAN!" Akaya screamed into his sister's window. "What is it _now_ Akaya?" she asked, a little irritated.

"Come down quick!"

After a few minutes, the older Kirihara had reached her frantic, seaweed- haired brother. "Ne, what is it?"

"Look!" Akaya said, jumping up and down. He was pointing to his sister's old sports bra.

"So?"

"No, not _that_," Akaya explained impatiently. "That one, on top of it."

Finally, she knew what her brother was pointing at. It was a litter of kittens. They were bawling loudly and walking around. Actually, it looked more like they were bumping into each other.

"Aw… they're so cute!" she said, picking up a white one with orange spots.

"Yeah, but why are they imitating Yanagi- senpai?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. Renji, on the other hand, bumped his head into his bedroom wall. 'Hm, maybe someone's talking about me,' he thought.

Akaya pouted and pointed at the kitten's closed eyes. Her sister just laughed, "It's just normal, Aka- chan. You were like this when you were born, too, you know."

"So you were stalking me?"

-insert face palm here-

"And does that mean Yanagi- senpai is only newly born?"

-insert _another_ face palm here-

_Day 2: Naming the kittens_

It was just another 'normal' day in the Kirihara household. Until…

"Ne, Renji! Come back here! Oi, Fuji, you're not supposed to do that!"

"Akaya! Keep it down!"

"Sorry, nee- san."

Akaya's older sister came down the stairs, rubbing her temples. "Are your teammates here again, Akaya?"

"Nope"

"Then why'd I hear Yanagi's name?"

Renji, on the other hand, cut his finger with the knife he was holding. 'Who keeps talking about me, anyway!?' he thought.

"Duh," Akaya exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "That's what I named the kittens."

"Huh? But why?"

"Well what am I supposed to call some dumb, close- eyed kittens anyway? Besides, it's not just Yanagi- senpai. There's also Fuji Syusuke."

"Ugh"

"Nee- san, where are you going?"

"To get some aspirin."

_Day 3: Plan Yanagi Renji_

A scream erupted from the Kirihara house.

"What in the world are you doing now, Akaya!?" the Junior Ace's older sister asked, pointing at the picture her younger brother was waving in front of the kittens.

"Trying to make them open their eyes," the younger said innocently.

"You can't force the kittens to open their eyes!"

"Yes, I can. Whenever me and Niou- senpai wave this picture in front of Yanagi- senpai, he always opens his eyes," Akaya answered, pointing to the picture of Sadaharu Inui in a two- piece.

Renji, on the other hand, ripped a page of his precious data notebook. He gasped, deep, deep, deep inside.

_Day 4: Plan Syusuke Fuji_

"What are you trying to do now?" were the first words Akaya's older sister said as soon as she saw her brother making faces at the kittens.

"Trying to make them angry," Akaya answered, pointing proudly to himself.

"And may I ask why?"

"Because, Fuji Syusuke always opens his eyes when he's angry."

"Ugh, not again."

_Day 5: Plan Masaharu Niou_

"What is it now, brat?" came the trickster's voice. "Can you _please_ help me with the kittens, senpai?"

"Huh? What do you want me to do, clean up their poo?"

"Well, no. But you could if you wan to."

Akaya was only answered by a smack on the head.

"Ow! I just wanted you to help me open their eyes!"

-silence-

Suddenly there was a loud thud as Niou fell down on the floor, laughing.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Are you done yet!?"

"Okay, I'm fine," the silver- haired teenager replied. "So where are your great 'problems' anyway?"

"In my room."

"Psh, shouldn't take more than five minutes. Be right back brattling."

**Five minutes later…**

Rikkai's trickster emerged from his kouhai's room. His hair was messy, if that's possible, he was bruised with cat scratches, and his uniform was torn.

"You're on your own, brat," he said, giving Akaya another smack on the head. "Oh, and you might need this," he continued, giving Akaya a leaf of tissue paper on a stick. The sign of surrender.

**Done! To the Cadbury (runs away and hugs a bar of Cadbury)!**


End file.
